In recent years, a vehicle employs a system to provide images of surrounding environments through a camera for the convenience or safety of a vehicle driver. The cameras may be installed at a front side, a rear side, and lateral sides of a vehicle body such that the driver can easily and safely drive the vehicle.
Each image acquired by the vehicle is separately obtained and processed from other driving information, and thus there exists a need for technology capable of using the images of the surrounding environments in association with other configurations.